Lynx
Lynx is new leader of the Ghost Dragons, the right hand of King Snake, an enemy of Blackbat, and an antagonist/love interest of Red Robin similar to the relationship between Batman and Catwoman. History Lynx I Escaping from Wuzhong, China, a young girl known only as Ling begged for food on the streets. An adept thief, Ling was recruited by Sir Edmund Dorrance, the drug baron King Snake, to join his Ghost Dragons gang. When she was defeated by the third Robin, King Snake punished Ling, now renamed Lynx, by taking her left eye. Filled with hatred towards both Robin and King Snake, Lynx moved to Gotham City's Chinatown and took control of the Dragons. During the gang wars in Gotham, Lynx tried using the chaos to expand the Dragons' territory. She ended up facing Batgirl, but when it became clear that Lynx was losing the fight, one of her Dragons tried to come to her aid in the fight, accidentally beheading her as she struggled with Batgirl. One year later, she had returned from the dead, having been brought back by League of Assassin Mystics, only to be killed again by Batgirl immediately after. Lynx's corpse was put into a Batgirl costume, and Robin was framed by Batgirl for the murder. Robin set off to prove his innocence, and that the girl in the costume was not the real Batgirl. In the end, he was successful. Golden Dragons Lynx was seen as Billy Hue's girlfriend, leader of the Parisian branch of the Golden Dragons, a Chinese youth gang with members from Macau, Kowloon, and Hong Kong that served the ruthless King Snake. King Snake, was a British businessman and criminal. Robin (Tim Drake), met Lynx in Paris and was amazed by her beauty. Billy Hue later on failed to kill Clyde Rawlins, an American interfering in King Snake’s affairs, due to Robin's interference. King Snake killed Hue as punishment, and Ling was given the name Lynx and given leadership of the Golden Dragons in his place. When Lynx failed to kill Robin and prevent him from stopping King Snake's plans, his warped sense of good manners prevented him from killing her, although he still felt he could punish her in another way. King Snake moved the Golden Dragons to Gotham City, and Robin discovered one of her eyes had been put out by King Snake. She felt that it was Robin’s fault, and swore revenge. The Golden Dragons began carving a "turf" in Gotham, with Lynx at their head and King Snake working from the shadows. Lynx still served King Snake, and clashed with Robin on several occasions. She was part of a Gotham gang war between the Golden Dragons and the Russian Odessa, leading her into conflict with both Robin and the Huntress. Eventually, she came to hate the idea that the Golden Dragons were led by a white man, and after King Snake killed a member of the Triads she led a revolt against him. King Snake was arrested, and Lynx became sole leader of the Golden Dragons. She attempted to expand the gang's territory, into the Gotham suburbs, but was stopped again by Robin and Spoiler. She spent time as a mercenary, but eventually returned to Gotham and got control of the Golden Dragons. When Gotham was declared a No Man’s Land the Golden Dragons controlled a part of the city, and they held it for much of the No Man's Land period. Lynx was approached by Batman, who recruited her to stop a man who was selling Gotham children as slaves. The alliance did not continue afterwards, and once Gotham was reopened, Lynx returned to her criminal life. During the War Crimes story arc, Lynx attempted to expand Golden Dragon territory, and came into conflict with Batgirl (Cassandra Cain). When Lynx proved unable to best her in combat, one of her Golden Dragon gang members attempted to interfere in the fight, accidentally beheading her as she struggled with Batgirl. In the One Year Later period, she had returned from the dead, having been brought back by League of Assassin Mystics, only to be killed again by Batgirl immediately after. Lynx's corpse was put into a Batgirl costume, and Robin was framed by Batgirl for the murder. Robin set off to prove his innocence, and that the girl in the costume was not the real Batgirl. In the end, he was successful. Romance with Red Robin Lynx reappeared in Robin #179, wearing a more cat-like costume in a Chinese style. She has been causing problems for Robin while Batman is away from Gotham. In the Battle For The Cowl storyline, the new Lynx offers up her help in the chaos that has come to Gotham in Batman's absence, despite her criminal allegiance to the Golden Dragon gang. In the "Battle For The Cowl" storyline, a new Lynx is recruited by Black Mask to be part of a group of villains that aim to take over Gotham. Lynx is later seen fighting with Man-Bat against gang members in Battle for the Cowl #1 and then she is also seen with all the Gotham Heroes in the third issue. She later appears in the issues of Red Robin. After being captured and unmasked by Red Robin, Lynx reveals that she is a teenager and claims to be an undercover officer from Hong Kong. After receiving intel from Cassandra Cain that indicates that the Hong Kong Police Department is indeed using teenagers for undercover operations, Red Robin frees Lynx from prison. Just before departing into the night, Lynx kisses Red Robin, which causes him to realize that there is an attraction between them. Later, Tim Drake as Red Robin returns to Gotham with a "hit list" of Gotham criminals to take out. One of the first names on his list is Lynx. Tim fights her and eventually beats her. While Lynx is at Tim's mercy, she tells him that she's actually an undercover cop from Hong Kong sent to infiltrate the Golden Dragons. Despite Lynx's pleas, Tim hands her over to the Gotham Police. Tim later has second thoughts, wondering if Lynx was actually telling the truth. After enlisting the help of Cassandra Cain and the original Anarky in trying research Lynx's potential involvement with Hong Kong police, Tim decides to break her out of police custody, despite not having any solid evidence that she was telling the truth. After being set free, Lynx passionately kisses Tim as thanks. Before she leaves, Tim asks her if she really is a cop. Silence is Lynx's only answer as she makes her exit. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Master Swordsman: Lynx is practically at one with her sword, taking on multiple henchmen and thugs at the same time armed with only it and her knowledge. She's taken down the likes of Robin/Red Robin, Spoiler, and the Gotham City PD without too much trouble. *Expert Tactician: Lynx has shown the ability to deduce battle strategies and learning the normal fighting styles of heroes such as Robin. *Acrobatic: Lynx's acrobatic ability has let her reach destinations before some of the Batman Family. *Expert Martial Artist: When Lynx is without her sword this doesn't stop her from being a powerful fighting force. She knows at least Kung Fu. needed *Bilingual: Lynx can speak fluent Chinese (simplified) and speaks semi-broken American English. Weapons *Various Swords and Knives *Claws Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Blackgate Prisoners Category:No Man’s Land